Invader Dib
by InvadingAngel
Summary: A boy who doesn’t fit in. a world that doesn’t appreciate him. And another that depends on him. What happens when earth’s last hope becomes its worst enemy?
1. The Truth

No this is not a version of the series ender that Jhonen wanted to do. This is my idea for what brought about the creation of everyone's favorite bigheaded paranormal investigator. Most of the story was written a LONG time ago so its not the greatest but anyway please enjoy and don't flame!

_**INVADER DIB!**_

Dib blinked a few times. The room slowly began to come into focus. He was one a corm table in a purple room. There were no windows and he saw only one door. Slowly Dib slid off the table and inched toward the door. His head felt heavy and seemed to long for a bed. Dib's eyes felt heavy and his limbs were tired. It was probably late at night. He didn't know where he was but he knew he didn't want to be there. The walls were made of shiny purple steel. It could be one of Zim's labs. The alien might have captured him, and that's why he had no recollection of how he got there. The last thing he remembered was laying in bed and being angry about his latest camera. Dib had to get out of wherever he was.

There a was noise outside the door, Dib froze. It was voices. More than one? The door slid open. Two thin aliens stepped in. thy both had gray skin, huge heads and big eyes and were wearing black outfits. Dib stumbled back into the table. His head banged into the metal with a loud, CLINK, and CLUNK as he fell.

What happened next Dib never would have guessed in a thousand years to be their reaction. The beings raced over and asked, "Dib are you all right? Do you require medical attention?" he just looked at it, "What?"

"He's hurt! It may be a concussion some one get ice!" the first alien screamed out the door. Dib's eyes twitched, he inched back, "Why did you aliens kidnap me?"

"Kidnap?" the alien asked cocking it's head to the side, "Dear child this is merely your four year check-up. We need to see your progress and make sure that your health has faired well over the years." It said all this as though Dib should know it already.

"Why me? Why did you abduct me? Is it cause I'm a genius? Or something else? Not it's my genius, isn't it?" The aliens looked at each other and one mumbled something behind its hand, "…doesn't remember…" and the other nodded.

"Dib," one began slowly, "What do you think you are?"

"A human…" he said slowly. Before he finished the creature was already shaking its large head.

"Dib you are no human. You never were." It stared at him for a moment allowing this to sink in, "You're a hybrid. Well not even that you're a D.I.B: **_D_**estroyer **_I_**ncognito **_B_**oy. You're a creation of my people and the one known as Membrane."

"But…but… So I'm not a…? and Dad's not…? And, and Gaz…?" Dib stuttered unable to finish a thought before moving on to the next. The alien didn't need the last word or two of the sentence to answer his questions, "No, you're not a human. Yes, your dad is still your dad. It was his DNA that we used to create you. And your sister Gaz is in fact your sister. We feared that despite your obvious superiority to this species that you may still be unable to...be _successful_ in your…_mission_. Utilizing some more Membrane DNA we created the one we have affectionately dubbed Gaz: well her name doesn't stand for anything, it's just cool sounding." The other alien nodded, "Yeah, cool," it agreed.

"I…why did you create us? What's our purpose…to protect the earth? It's that right?" he asked hopefully. The alien cocked a thin brow.

"Uh, no. You're here for a much higher calling then to _preserve_ the life of these primitive monkeys…"

"If they're so primitive why did you use human DNA to make me…?" he asked staring at his pale hands. Being an alien was beginning to make things make a lot more sense. He had always been an outsider, he had always been smarter than his fellow man to an obnoxious level, it all made sense except… why did he feel the need to protect them? It had to be part of his mission.

"Our species is a weak one in certain aspects. We are easily wiped out by illness, even the healthy ones only have a forty-year life expectancy. Humans can defeat even the harshest of illnesses and they have the capability to live for over a hundred years! Some like Membrane are even close to being our intellectual equals. Not quite but close. Also we had to have you blend in and creating a synthetic disguise that would grow with you would have been difficult. So this was logical."

"Oh. How come Dad never told us?" he paused a moment, "And is Gaz here too?" he asked not sure if he wanted her there or not. It would be cool to rub in her face that his obsession with aliens had not been all for not. It was like their heritage. Dib was becoming more comfortable with this possibility.

"He never told you because he does not recall our intervention. He was looking to create some children for himself. I can only guess he viewed raising a child like a long-term psychological experiment. But we were able to persuade him into letting us do the work in making you. We sort of…fixed his brain to think it had done it himself. He believes that you two were created by him single handedly. And yes your sister is here. She's in another room being tested on right now. Incredible that strength…it does not seem to come from either of our species. I suppose we can thank the scientists for that bonus!" it chuckled. Dib laughed weakly he didn't always like having such a strong sister. Especially when she was beating him within an inch of his life.

"So…" he said slowly everything beginning to come in to focus, "I was designed to be super intelligent and come up with great plans and Gaz was to be like the muscle?"

"More or less." The dark eyed alien nodded, "Except, we have a problem Dib." Its voice became grave and its eyes narrowed. Did stared for a moment before a single word escaped his lip as it was conceived in his mind.

"Zim."

"That's right. The Irkens though stupid and useless in most practical ways are trying to take over the universe every planet simultaneously. We, being more intelligent than that put probes on only the most useful planets to be conquered. If Zim succeeded your entire life's work will be all for not. We cannot let that happen. You know what you must do." Behind his glasses Dib's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak but the words rang through the room without him uttering a word.

"We have to destroy Zim." Gaz said. Dib whipped his head around and stared wide eyed at his sister. She wasn't wearing her trademark outfit. She was suited up in knee light shiny leather boots, purple tights, and a black dress with a thick silver belt that resembled Batman's utility belt. Only not tacky and ugly. On the buckle there was a skull, it was familiar. Dib recognized it as the one Gaz always wore around her neck. She had no sleeves but rather purple gloves that nearly reached her shoulders.

"Gaz?" Dib asked his eyes wide. She nodded toward him and saluted the alien, "Sir." She said. The alien smiled kindly, "Gaz we've been through this there is no need for such formalities. You are like a daughter to us."

"Yeah one that you've abandoned on earth for a decade!" she growled, "I've been waiting for your return and final word to act but…but YOU NEVER CAME BACK FOR US!" she jammed a gloved finger in the creature's face.

"It wasn't time yet. It still isn't but you two have work to do." It placed its hand over hers and lowered it. Dib's eyes were wide which matched his mouth that could have been used to catch flies.

"You…you knew?" Dib asked horrified.

"Duh." Gaz said, "You're the obsessed one I'm surprised it took YOU so long to find out."

"But…but you always called me crazy!" he shouted.

"Just cause your right doesn't make you any less insane." She muttered crossing her thin arms over her chest. The monster cleared its throat.

"Erm moving on. Dib you've got to fulfill your destiny. You were created to be able to take on an entire planet. Think of this Irken as practice." It grinned darkly, "because once you finish with earth your going to have a high place in our army. You will be virtually leading our people to bring about the destruction of the Irkens."

"W-when I'm done with earth?" Dib repeated starting to really get a grasp of everything. He was_ Destroyer Incognito Boy_. He was a menace, an instrument of destruction and chaos. Everything he had worked for since infancy was a lie. He in his existence was a lie. Dib blinked slowly and muttered, "Well this blows."

TO BE CONTINUED

Weird. I know as I said earlier please don't flame. Think about it. They said that Dib was a creation of Membrane well this is just an idea of some help he might have received. Okay I will continued this…most likely. I'll need a little motivation HINT HINT. God I'm a review whore. Oh well. Until next time my sweet readers…Invading Angel


	2. The change

I thought it was worth mentioning that I like run on sentences. I've always liked to paint pictures with my words and that entails LONG run on sentences. Most people comment on that but its just part of my style so…yeah I thought it was worth mentioning. Oh and thanks for the kind reviews.

**Invader Dib **

**Chapter 2**

Dib's eyes fluttered open he flung himself up into a sitting position. His hands searched over his body as if looking for an answer. Slowly his eyes began to adjust. He was sitting in his bed, in his room, safe. "A dream?" he whispered, "Could it have really been just a dream?" He began to rub his forehead. Moonlight filtered through the blinds on his window creating an eerie glow and creating stripes across his blue blanket.

A heavy sigh escaped Dib's lips. Then a small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. It turned in to a grin and a soft laugh echoed through the room as he began to see exactly how stupid the dream was, "Destroyer Incognito boy." He repeated and laughed again. Dib closed his eyes and began to lie back down when a small dark voice whispered, "You make them worry." He shot up and peered through the darkness. Sitting at the edge of his bed was a small purple haired girl.

"Gaz?" he asked as though anyone else would be in his room, "Who…what?" he asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

"The Xingans." She said simply.

"That's what they're called?" he asked. His eyes widened, "So that means…."

"It was no dream." She muttered and slid off the bed, "They are real. You are not human." she walked over toward the door without another word just before slipping our Gaz muttered, "I mean it when I say you worry them. The Xingans are a trusting race when it comes to their own people but you're such a human sympathizer that…" she trailed off and shut the door.

Dib stared after her for a while but finally pulled his eyes away from the door. A digital clock near his bed glowed brightly proclaiming that it was four thirty a.m. Dib shook his head and ran his fingers through his tuft of hair, "I gotta get outta here," he muttered. Dib slid out of the bed and hurried over to his closet. Quickly his fingers flew over the combination pad entering the access code to enter. There was a beep and the doors slid open Dib pulled out his costmary blue shirt and black pants. As Dib slid on his boot he tried to avoid thinking. There was just too much to take in.

"Argh!" he moaned, "My mind's been created to perfectly that I can't stop thinking!" He trudged down stairs pulling his jacket off the banister of the stairs where he abandoned it earlier that night. It seemed like forever ago. Dib quietly slid out the front door and realized why his room had glowed to brightly. There was snow everywhere. The white fluff generated that intense glow. Even so early in the morning he could make everything out.

Dib was temped to head back in to the warmth of his home but realized "That's not my home that hardly is my family in there." So Dib began to walk. The snow under his feet crunched and more flurries fell around him. They seemed to be fallowing him, pestering him, trying to get in his head. Dib waved his hand in front of his face as though that would rid himself of these glowing bothers. He let his eyed drop and stare at the glittering snow. It sparkled so lovely. Would anyone ever be able to admire the snow this calmly again after he and Gaz were finished?

Dib grimaced. What had they meant by "take care of the humans?" was he going to kill them? Enslave them? Maybe transport them to another world so that the…what were they called…Xingans could have earth. For a moment he became optimistic, "Maybe we don't have to hurt anyone!"

The snow under his feet took on a green glow. Dib's eyes widened, "What the…?" he gaze lifted to see he was standing in front of a large green lope sided house with GIANT gnomes and a ridiculous "I 3 earth" sign.

"Zim," he growled. Dib tromped through the snow and leaned on the fence in front of the glowing house, "At least I'm not as evil as him. I mean he came to earth with the dream of annihilating all life only to pillage what's left of this world! I," he said, "on the other hand came to earth…to…annihilate all life only to pillage…" Dib shook his head ferociously. He dropped to his knees, "NO!" he screamed, "I cant be that bad! I cant!" In his mind Dib pictured the city on fire, the inhabitants chained up and covered only by dirty rags. A loud laugh rang through the street. It was gleeful with conquest. The owner of the voice stood on a pile of ruble he wore black boots, pants and a pink shirt with black gloves. His evil alien eyes narrowed behind large glasses. The creature was Dib.

His eyes opened, "No." he whispered, "I cant! I wont! AIIIIEEEE!" he screamed and ran. The twelve year old ran as hard and as fast as he could through the snow just screaming in horror in emotional agony.

Zim's front door opened. The green skinned alien stuck his head out, "Eh…hello?" he whipped his head front side to side and shouted, "I AM ZIM!" to the empty street. Glancing around one last time he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, okay." And shut the door.

Dib stumbled as he ran and eventually collapsed. He panted hard, "I'm so cold." He mumbled. The leather jacket he wore even in summer was not doing the job. Dib looked around. He had run all the way from the suburbs to the middle of the city. But it was a city he knew pretty well and wouldn't end up in Mexico like some other characters had. Dib looked around. Most the stores were closed. Except one. He entered without hesitation. Warmth flooded over his stiff frozen joints. He exhaled heavily. When the paranormal investigator breathed him the smell of disinfectant and ink filled his nostrils.

"Need something kid?" a voice asked. Dib looked around. He was in a front room the was were completely covered in pictures. Some were of Bugs Bunny and other WB characters, some were spirally tribal designs, some were of fairies and butterflies.

"what is this place?" he asked a heavily pierced girl with pink hair. The girl cocked her silver pierced eyebrow, "You in da Hearts and Holes 24 hour tattoo and piercing store." That made since except…

"Who would come in so late that you need to be 24 hours?" he asked. She gave him a look.

"Other than me." she just shrugged and picked up the magazine she was reading, "Look do you want something or not?" His eyes swept around the room until something caught his eye. He walked up to a less covered wall and pointed at a poloroid, "What do you think of that?" he asked the girl. She spun around in her chair to look and smiled a little, "Nice, yeah I think you could pull that off." She stood up, "I'll go get the stuff." She began to walk to the back room then stopped, "you got money right?"

"Always." He sighed. After all his "father" was a world-renowned scientist/TV host. She returned and said, "This will hurt a bit." He gulped loudly and nodded.

LATER 

The sun was peaking over the horizon as Dib shut the front door quietly.

"It's a snow day." A dark voice said from behind. He spun around. Gaz was sitting on the stairs playing her GS2. Even though her eyes were closed he could tell she was rolling them. Gaz stood up and began to ascend the stairs without speaking. When she reached the top his sister said, "I don't know how you think that's going to make last night not real but whatever…it does look kinda cool though." Then she went to her room without another word.

Dib's pale fingers touched his tender lip, "Ow!" he squeaked running his finger over the stud sticking out of the skin just below his mouth. He winced, only a few weeks until it would heal and stop hurting. In contradiction to most impulsive things done in tattoo shops he didn't regret it. Dib was not who he had thought he was. Maybe the old human Dib wouldn't have done this. Maybe he would have. He didn't know.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I've always wanted Dib to have a piercing. I just have okay! Don't question it. The actiony stuff with happen soon but I thought a chapter of reflection was in order. I never thought Dib would be able to handle bad news to well so I had him do this. Who knows what other crazy ass stuff the Dib creature will do next! All I know is he's very unstable right now. NEAT! Well please review and don't flame. Thanks Invading Angel.


	3. I live!

I LIVE! I changed this chapter to be the actual third and it didn't show up that I updated so again I switched it back. Enjoy the next chapter.


	4. Dib the crazy alien boy

THE AUTHOR LIVES

Yep I'm back I just wrote this whole thing last night in a gleeful explosion of Invader Zim DVDs, JTHM comics and a Dib background on my computer. All in all lent is over and my sanity is slowly returning. When I realized it was over my heart exploded with joy…after the paramedics revived me I started on this. Well I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

CRAZY ALIEN BOY 

(BY THAT I MEAN DIB)

(NOT ZIM despite his craziness)

After returning home that morning Dib spent the rest of the day staring out the window just staring at the heavy snow flurries drifting down. Slowly more object succumb to the weight and were buried by the snow. They were smothered and even though it was whiteness covering them Dib imagined that they were trapped in a very dark place.

The only time Dib pulled himself away from his window and crawled out of his ice shell was to watch Mysterious Mysteries. Dib stumbled over to the couch and plopped down heavily. He flipped on the television. The mysterious mysteries theme blared through the speakers. Dib cocked an eyebrow. The host stood with his arms tucked behind his back.

"Welcome back," he said in his deep voice, "We're here with Betty Sue and her boyfriend Billy-Matt-Joe-Jim." There was a very pregnant very unkempt woman slouched in a seat. Her big belly was covered by a purpley brown floral print dress, "Now," said the host, "To recap tell us and the viewers at home what happened." She scratched her belly and belched.

"Well ya see I was sittin' at home when dis beam o' light cames over me it sounded like a hello chopper! I didn't know nuffing about nuffing that was going on. So as far as I can see the aliens objected me with der birthin' juices." She sighed, "And dis is my alien tube science child!" she grinned, "I'm going name him after me favorite alien Hercules!"

"Hercules was a Greek god," the host corrected.

"A what now?" she asked.

"Greek god." He repeated.

"Is that code for alien baby?" she asked tilting her head matted brown hair falling to one side.

"It unfair host man! It unfair!" screamed the man wearing a BUD WISER hat; "I means I've been trying to get Betty Sue to have my youngings for months now! We even tried the night that she got abducted!"

Dib muted the television he stared at it with a funny expression, "Uh…wow!" he muttered staring at the screen his eyes wide, "I'm not the only one! There are others who are just like me!" he said his eyes growing wide.

WHAM!

"Ow!" he cried rubbing the back of his head. The 12 year old spun around and saw his sister with her fist extended. She gave him a look, "Don't be stupid." She said with her eyes still on the game beeping away in the grasp of her other hand, "Those are just idiotic humans who want to think that they're special enough for something greater than this horrid little planet."

Dib stared at his sister then his eyes dropped to her video game. She always carried it with her, always! Maybe that was no ordinary game slave…maybe…

"Let me see that!" he demanded pointing at her GS2. Gaz's left eye popped open, "Why should I?" she retorted.

"Ah ha! I know why you don't want me to see that! Its because your using it to stay in contact with the aliens!" She raised an eyebrow, "You idiot! That's my game and I'm fourteen levels away from the main boss!" Dib narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Why are you still keeping secrets Gaz? I'm smart enough to know better than that! That's how I was made!" Dib began turning it over looking for secret buttons and stuff…I don't know maybe a laser. Gaz stood glaring at him her eye twitching as he fumbled with the game. Suddenly there was a forlorn beeping as the handheld wined "Game over". Her eyes bulged more with unquenchable hatred.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER….

"Thank you scientists." He muttered before even opening his eyes. Dib sat up slowly rubbing his aching cranium, "Alright I'm going to have to assume that's just a normal video game." He nodded slowly. His great alien/human brain had failed him once again but as we all know this is a rarity. There was a noise in the kitchen Dib stood and slowly proceeded to enter the room. A tall figure was hunched over the counter pouring a mug of coffee. Dib's eyes narrowed, "Dad." He muttered. The scientist turned around and nodded at his son.

"Hello Son, sleep well?" Dib raised an eyebrow and felt like saying, "I slept great! Nothing works better than a warm glass of fist to tire one out." Instead,

"Yeah pretty well." He said and reached up grabbing the coffee pot for himself. So it was morning. Dib looked out the window most of the snow had melted only leaving a few patches struggling to continue existing. Membrane absently raised the mug to his covered face then he lowered it and looked down at Dib.

"Son is there something different about you?"

"There's a bolt in my face." He thought to himself, "Also I found out I'm not human anything new with you?" again instead he just shrugged.

"OH!" said Membrane, "I see!" the scientist walked over and patted Dib's head, "You've grown taller! Aging so quickly you're going to be what fifteen now?" his so called father asked for once showing even a little interest.

"Yes Dad." Dib muttered, "Yes I am going to be fifteen. I'd better head off to high school now." He turned around and walked out as his father called, "Have fun!"

Dib headed out in to the living room. He spotted his sister by the door it was time for them to return to school. He walked up to her. The ten year old's head was bent down over her precious GS2. He decided to keep a little distance between himself and her prized possession, "Erm…lets go." He said opening the door. She walked out without a word.

As they traveled down the street populated with humans Dib marveled at their sad little existences. He turned to his sister, "Can you believe it? We're not like them…we're way more special than any human like we are just two of a kind in the entire universe!" this thought seemed to fit in line with that egotism he'd possessed his whole life.

"Stop speaking." His sister commanded, "Before I crush your jugular!" his mouth snapped shut…for a moment before he added quickly, "But can you believe it?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes I can believe it. I've believed it since I was six! Now shut up and stop talking about it!" She shook her head, "I was right as soon as you found out you became as stupid as Zim!" Dib stopped his eyes wide, "I'm…I'm NOTHING like him!" he screamed after her. She continued to walk as if she hadn't heard. Dib balled his fist, "NOTHING! Do you hear me Gaz? I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER!" A green figure came in to his sight walking toward the school. His eye twitched, "I'm nothing like you." He whispered to the far off figure, "Nothing! I'm not!" he screamed and raced toward the Irken pulling his fist back as he went.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ha ha! I left it at a neat-o point! What will happen! Will he strike ZIM? Kill ZIM? Break down and cry like a little girl? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF (dun dun dun) INVADER DIB

I'll update soon please review!


	5. Detention

Allo! Welcome to the next chapter. Thanks to that faithful invader who reviewed so quickly. You know who you are soldier. This is a neat chapter that I hadn't planned. I know that sounds egotistical but when I started writing it I thought, "Wow that's cool!" god I am egocentric ANYWAY please enjoy the continuing chronicles of INVADER DIB when he gets….

DETENTION 

Dib's heart was thundering his footsteps were inaudible in his own ears. They were drowned out by his beating heart and screaming mind, "I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M _NOT!_" the Irken in his path raised an invisible eyebrow, "What is it that you are doing Dib Hum-" before he could finish a fist collided with his jaw.

"ARGH! Miserable human!" Dib jumped on him and began to smack at him like a 12 year old (your fighting is only so good when you're a kid and have no training). Zim turned his head back and forth and swiped back at Dib. Zim raised his rubber glove and backhanded Dib making him fall over. Immediately he jumped on to Dib's stomach pinning him down (A/N: this is not a gay thing. Its establishing dominance. Sorry to get you DAZRers excited).

"What now Dib Pig?" asked the narrow eyed alien, "Since you have provoked me you have no ground to complain when I destroy you once and for all!" an evil grin slipped over his scaly face. Dib's expression hardened, "You don't scare me!" he growled.

Suddenly there was a dark shadow over the duo. They both raised their eyes to see an elderly bitter woman standing over them. She snarled at them and lifted the aliens off the ground, "You know the rules!" she hissed in her gravelly voice, "Rule 723Q! NO FIGHTING!" A malicious smile spread across her face, "The policies are very clear the punishment for fighting is…" she paused and they both tensed, "Detention!"

Dib and Zim exchanged a look of "That's it?"

"In the underground dungeon!" The grass outside the school dropped on a hinge with a loud creak. Dib's eyes widened and he asked in a panicky voice, "What? Why would the school have a dungeon?"

"And!" Zim added, "Uh isn't there some kind of warning we can get?"

"No!" she growled and dropped them in to the dark abyss. A unified "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!" sounded as they plunged in the overwhelming darkness below.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…

A thick mattress lay on coble floor. It was old and covered with old patchwork on it. The mattress had been of good quality at one time, probably in the fifties, used for pole-vaulters to land on. That same "AIIEE" became perceptible just as two forms plummeted from the sky. Zim's form reached the mat first. His body bounced once then fell on the ground with a sickening **_crack_**! Dib came next; he bounced up and down on the cushion twice before his face collided with the wall then the floor.

Lights switched on in the same way they did in SAW/SAW 2 (great movies). They shielded their eyes for a moment before blinking away the pain. There were several decrepit desks strewn about facing an old green chalk board. They glared at each other and approached the seats. Dib scanned the room wandering when the last time someone had been stupid enough to get caught fighting and end up here. He slid into a dusty desk and lowered his head. Dib's eyes widened as the gray dusty room was hit with a speckle of brilliant color. Crimson began to drip down on to his desk. Dib touched his lip. When he had fallen he must have messed up the piercing a little. He placed his hand over it and looked around frantically for something.

Zim glanced over a smile spread across his green face, "OH look at that!" Dib glowered at the Irken, "Shut up!"

"No need to become enraged at me!" he chuckled, "I should have known they would come for _you_ someday." Dib's hand dropped from his bleeding piercing.

"Wha…wha…how? How do you know?" is that why Zim was a threat? Because he had found out about the Xingans? How much did he know about Dib's mission? Zim continued to smirk.

"Yes they are a curious race aren't they?" He nodded, "Yup those Taykians sure do love to monitor specimens." Zim said thoughtfully, "Normally I'd be pissed that other life forms were moving in on my practically conquers planet but not them. Taykians. They love to choose dimwitted creatures that wont notice a monitoring device embedded in their skin. Of course they would choose you."

The paranormal investigating alien boy just stared at Zim a moment in disappointment then annoyance then shock at how stupid he was, "Zim you unbelievable brainless moron! This," he said pointing to the silver stud in his lip, "is a piercing! I got it on purpose! Not because of some alien race!" okay that wasn't entirely true but he wasn't about to explain that to his mortal enemy. They had been enemies when he was a human protecting the planet now they were enemies competing for a planet. Zim rolled his eyes, "Whatever wretched human."

"AHH!" Dib screamed in frustration he bounded out of his desk and grabbed Zim by the throat pinning him to the wall, "DON'T ZIM!" he yelled, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" his eyes were burning with hate, "Don't ever call me human again." The Hybrid said in a whisper. Zim's eyes widened to their full oval shape. Dib sighed shaking his head. He let go of Zim who began to rub his throat indignantly.

Dib's mind was spinning. It wasn't that being human was such a bad thing maybe it was better, your life was simpler, you were happier, humans could get attached to a TV series that only had 27 episodes and amuse themselves with fanfictions for years after its demise. Dib paused placing his tiny pale hands on his enormous temples, "I've gotta get out of here." He muttered to himself more than his alien cellmate.

"Well Dib hu…creature how do you plan on getting out?" His blue contact eyes swept over the room, "I see no exist. There might be no escape for ZIM! Zim needs to get out of here!" he said panic creeping in at the corners of his voice. Dib glared, "Zim look around." he became silent for a moment, "There aren't any corpses in here meaning that there's some way of getting out." He began to walk away. Slowly Zim began to fallow, "Hey!" Dib barked, "Find your own way out! Your not fallowing _me _Irken slime!" Zim froze. He glanced around a moment before shouting back, "I wasn't fallowing YOU earth stink! Zim can find his own way out! My brain meats are a thousand times better than yours! That is why I, ZIM shall be finding the way in which to leave!" he ran off into the darkness like an insect hiding from the light.

Dib pressed himself against the wall and began to feel it carefully. He began to feel forlorn the hopes of escape dwindling as he wandered farther and farther from the light in to a seemingly endless darkness. Plus his lip was still throbbing! Then it happened. He felt a crease. Dib ran his hand along it. Definitely a breakage in the wall. Slowly he inched forward and found a knob. With a small pray to any god that would listen he twisted the knob and it, with little resistance, turned. The door swung open. Dib moved with slow and deliberate motions as he shuffled forward. His foot connected with something in the darkness. A step. This was the exist. He looked back with narrowed eyes Dib reached behind himself and slammed the door shut. He wouldn't be doing Zim any favors. The boy ascended the stairs into the light. Oddly enough he ended up in the back of a super market on the other side of town, "Man who designed that school!" he inquired feeling almost creeped out. Was that a school or a hall of tortures? Maybe a combo. Dib groaned, "I have to walk all the way across town to get home!" he complained. Oh well at least he was out of that dark pit and the only darkness around him was his heavy heart and mind. Dib decided to put that off for later. He smiled a little, "A good metal breakdown would be spectacular right about now." He shrugged, "I guess no such luck." And again he made the slow trek to reach home trying not to think of the consuming darkness enclosing all around him.

LATER IT WILL CONTINUE…

Man I love that lent is over. Two chapters in one day! Yes I am happy! Yay! Ah well happy Easter I must go now. Don't want my parents to know I was on line at 10:40 when all the crazies are on line. Well anyway have a pleasant something readers. Invading Angel


	6. The plan

Sorry about how long this took but I hope it's worth the wait!

The plan 

Dib reached his dwelling just as the town began to become consumed by the shadows. He opened the front door and shrugged off his jacket dropping it on the arm of the couch. He rolled his shoulders and groaned a little, "Note to self, do not fall several stories on to a cement floor." He was actually unsure as to how far he plummeted but he knew it had been painful.

Dib's stomach growled at him like an angry beast, "I need food." He muttered to himself as if there was an interested companion standing at his side. As he approached the threshold of the kitchen he heard the quiet beeping of a handheld. Dib gulped a little and entered. Just because he and Gaz were both Alien/human hybrids didn't mean she would be any nicer to him. In fact since he had found out one might say she's been even colder. Dib ran his fingers through his seethe shaped hair.

Gaz was sitting at the kitchen table with her head bent and her bangs shadowing her squinted eyes. Her fingers were frantically pounding over the controls and she was maneuvering her body as if to guide the game. The skull hanging around her neck leapt from her chest and spun around with her more exaggerated movement. Dib said nothing but furrowed his brow in quiet wonder. (Yes quiet for the first time in his life). The boy made his way over to the refrigerator and shoved his face in the door looking around. There really wasn't much Membrane's assistant was probably behind again. There were a few scattered juice boxes and soda cans. There were condiments and some old milk the only sustenance he could see was a box of Chinese food. He grabbed it and closed the door. His blue sleeve became trapped in the door and he had to reopen it to prevent a tear.

The boy wandered over to the silverware drawer and grabbed a set of chopsticks. Just before exiting the room he froze and turned to his sister. Behind his glasses the paranormal investigator's eyes narrowed, "That's it!" he muttered. Dib pointed an accusing finger at his sister, "That!" he cried, "You got that four years ago! Just about the time of our last check up! It's a communicator, isn't it? Or a computer? Its something!"

Slowly Gaz's head lifted and her eyes opened and met his, "Well," she said in a growlly, "He finally uses his brain." Her thumb hit the pause button on the game and her hand lifted to the skull around her neck. She began to finger it fondly, "This is from them. You are right about that." Dib looked around desperately, "G-give it to me!" holding out his small pale hand.

Her eyes closed back into slits, "No."

"What?"

"I said no." she repeated and dropped the necklace so that it rested on her chest.

"Why?" he moaned.

"Look!" she said without raising her gaze, "The Xingans keyed you in so that you could do a job for them. And they want you to do it fast. So I'll give you the necklace and you can take it apart and study it as much as you want _after_. Now leave my alone I'm only sixteen levels away from beating Intruder Zap!" She was still Gaz even if she bared an daunting request. Murder.

"Why?" Dib asked, "Why would you give it to me? I mean as payment? Don't you still need it?" he inquired.

"Because once Zim is out of the way we get to move forward. I wont need it." He began to feel that frightened panic creeping in his mind.

"But what…what about your game slave? What about all your beloved video game?" she didn't react to his question just shushed him and threatened his life if she lost the game. Dib dropped his shoulders feeling defeated. Slowly he crawled up the staircase and to his room. Dib thought for a long time about what to do. Suddenly, as if being punched in the head by Gaz, he was struck by an idea. Dib jumped out of his bed and began to type away at his computer. His fingers flew over the keys with the speed of a humming bird. His eyes widened and pupils shrunk like he was on some sort of heavy drug. Sweat was bubbling to the surface of his face. It was like he was a machine of thought and the cogs and gears were spinning in to a blur.

Later Dib's hands drop to his sides with exhaustion. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes like he had run a marathon, "That's it." He mumbled to himself, "Its perfect, the perfect plan to bring down Zim." Dib leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "I was built to think, I was made to have great brain meats." His eyes flickered to the screen, "And I was made very well." Still conceded but now filled with a new feeling. Overwhelming sickness. Dib's eyes widened. He dashed to the bathroom and threw up. This would be it. This was the plan to kill Zim and to by proxy destroy the planet he had grown up on.

After brushing his teeth and popping some mint flavored gum. Dib sat back at his computer he grimaced at the screen as he hit the print button. He existed out of the word program and noticed an icon on his desktop. The swollen eyeball sign. He hadn't signed in in days. They would think that he just hadn't found any new evidence of alien life. How wrong _that_ preconceived notion would be. Finally the machine stopped churning and shot out the last piece of paper. Dib took the stack in his hand and stared at it. His brow furrowed at it. Dib lifted his eyes to the door. He could tell Gaz this plan involved her but he could keep it to himself.

"I can wait a little bit longer." Dib's eyes closed and he saw that same picture, the one of a being standing over a destroyed city laughing, in his mind, "I'm not human. I am as bad as Zim." He swallowed, "I've got to remember that." Dib inhales and sighed heavily. "God I have so much angst and my not even thirteen! He shook his head and put down the papers. The boy/alien thing crawled in to bed and dropped off into a heavy sleep. His body exhausted just went limp the second it hit the bed. His eyes dropped like lead weights and his mind became swallowed by darkness.

MORNING….

A bird chirping happily soared down from the sky and landed on a tree in the backyard near Dib's window. Immediately a laser popped out of the side of the house and fried the blue jay. "CHEEP!" he screeched. Dib opened lazily. A few slow blinks then his eyes began to focus. He scratched the side of his face and sat up. He pushed himself off the side of the bed. Changed in to a new set of clothes (even though they were identical to the ones he wore yesterday). Dib went through his entire morning routine without speaking out loud to himself once. The documents sat on his dresser untouched from the night before. Dib knew what he had to do. There was no option. He had to stay loyal to _his_ people.

Dib began to walk down the stairs. He saw his sister sitting in front of the TV with her game slave 2. The Satan Boy show was on. She loved that one. Her head lifted and rotated to face him. Dib swallowed and opened his mouth slowly.

A few moments later Dib found himself out side. The sun was bright and high in the sky. The stud in his lip was sparkling like a diamond. Dib had a purpose. This was no leisurely walk. He reached his goal, a house that glowed green even in the daytime. It was slanted and off making it look more like a child's drawing than a dwelling place. Dib made his way past the giant lawn gnomes toward the front door. Slowly he extended his index finger and pushed the buzzer.

Two sparking robots answered the door by saying, "Welcome home son!" A small green boy pushed them away and they slide back on tracks to their closets to wait for the next time they could be of use. Zim glared at Dib and inquired, "What are you doing here Earth Stink? You've got no right to come around here after leaving Zim in the pit of darkness TO ROT!"

"Shut up…" Dib growled in a weak voice, "Just shut up Zim. I've got something important to say." Zim glared at Dib.

"What could you possibly have to say that would interest Zim?"

"I give up, does that interest you?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah I realize its not my place to protect the earth…but I also realized that I cant destroy it. Neither one is really my purpose. So…I am here to tell you that you finally win." Zim stared at Dib for a time just taking in these words. Slowly a malicious smile crept over his face and he began to chuckle. His laughter became louder and more intense until he was cackling. There world seemed a quiet place right then. Almost like some one had hit the mute button on existence and the only sound was Zim victorius laughter.

TO BE CONTINUED SOME MORE….

WHAT IS HAPPENING! This is all too much! Actually I know exactly whats happening. I cut this chapter in to two! Just to make you wait and wonder! Ha and they say Zim is evil. Well please review.


	7. The End

This is it. I hope you enjoy. Meow. o

The End 

Dib stood there with his head down for a few seconds as Zim cackled victoriously. Dib slowly raised his narrowed eyes but kept his head down. He had to stick with this. Slowly his pale hand rose up in a sign of defeat. He was ready to shake Zim's claw like hand and admit defeat once and for all. Zim stopped laughing. He examined the hand suspiciously for a moment.

"Its not a trick, just a hand." He turned it face up then down to prove he had nothing. The smile returned to Zim's face. He extended his gloved hand at Dib. They locked grips and pumped up and down once before Dib squeezed roughly and yanked Zim's hand back pulling the alien forward and kneeing him to the stomach area.

(A/N: show of hands in the audience WHO SAW THAT COMIN'! Hell yeah! That's what I thought! Go get 'em Dib! Maniacal laughter)

"OOF!" Zim huffed as he buckled to his knees. Dib glared at the alien and kicked him in the face. Zim fell back in to his home, "Come on Gaz!" Dib called to his sister who stepped around the corner in to on to the lawn fallowing him. Zim growled in rage and opened his mouth to shout an order to his computer. Before he could Dib punched him in the face with strength he had never known. Zim fell on to his back. Dib immediately pounced and reached into his pocket pulling out duct tape and covering the Irken's mouth. Soon the creature was taped to a kitchen chair silenced (for once) by several pieces of tape.

Dib sat lazily on Zim's couch enjoying this bit of victory even if he did have a continuous sensation of nausea. Gaz stood in front of Zim just glowering at the alien, her arms crossed over her chest, "So." she said to her brother, "Are you going to kill him or not?" Dib shrugged casually quietly swallowing back the vomit gathering in the back of his throat.

He made the throat clearing noise and said, "I thought first I could just relish in my victory a little if you don't mind." She simply rolled her eyes. The girl wandered into the kitchen leaving the nemesis's alone. Dib stared after her a moment before rolling off the couch and approaching Zim. Dib smiled darkly.

"So Zim, do you know why? Do you know why I'm suddenly so much more willing to…let's say do what it takes? Well I've got a new boss!" Dib smiled and nodded, "Yup turns out I'm _not_ a _human_ as you repeatedly called me over the year that you've been here." One of Zim's brows rose, "Uh huh," Dib continued, "Ever hear of the Xingans? Well apparently I'm one of them! We're invaders just like the Irkens. So you see…" Dib could feel hot tears behind his eyes, "I…I…I'm no better than you!" he smiled even wider, "In fact if you think about it…I'm worse. See you weren't raised here, this isn't the place where all your memories were conceived. But it is for me. See I'm going to destroy what I've always felt to be my home world." His eyes had glazed over but now they snapped back to narrowed focus, "But its not really a big deal you see being an invader this is just one of my missions." He paused to delay the moment just a second longer, "My next is an empire where all the best and brightest are spread out through the galaxy making them very venerable to an attack. How ironic that you would be placed here to invade my planet when my next target is the Irken empire.

"Wha? Boo canned do dat!" Zim said with his words distorted by the tape, "Boo canned herd us!" the green alien's eyes narrowed, "Bee are _undefeatable_!"

"Wow." Dib said in a mild voice, "You were able to say undefeatable but you can't say "We?"" He snickered and walked away. Zim gave a fierce look that implied death for the second her was free of his restraints. Dib sighed heavily and entered the kitchen where his sister sat. An evil look crossed Zim's face. A spider leg began to maneuver out of the pack attached to his spine. It slowly began to cut away at the ropes.

"Hey." Dib said nearly inaudibly to his sister. She turned around and looked at him. In her small hands were two laser guns.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked. She looked down, "Zim is pretty stupid. They were in the sink." Dib nodded. His eyes fell on the necklace.

"I've captured Zim, now can you at least tell me what that is?" Gaz dropped her eyes to the pendent, "I suppose I can. It is, as you surmised a communicator. It only works if they're in the Milky Way. That's how I know when they are coming to visit or to do a check up. By being like that its sort of a tracking device for them." Dib nodded. He walked over to Gaz and took a gun from her. Even though she had been holding it the metal still seemed ice cold. He inspected it, "Just one thing left to do…"

"That's right human!" Dib spun around and Gaz looked up with little interest, "What's left is death!" Zim stood the doorway lifted up by the spider legs. He still had a piece of tape on his pink shirt, "You enter the home of Zim and threaten him and his leaders well…" he grinned evilly, "Thanks for telling me your plan! The Tallest will find it very helpful to have a warning about the treacherous Xingans! Of course," he said, "No one finds them to be a threat Xingans are weak creatures who are born and die with in the same century. Quite sad real-" Suddenly Zim stopped when a laser zipped near his face.

"Filthy Human! Xingan!…THING!" Zim screeched at Dib who held his gun pointed at Zim's head.

"This ends here Irken! I…OW!" Dib rubbed the back of his head and whipped around to face his sister, "Why'd you hit me?" he demanded.

"You told him the Xingans' plan?" she asked accusingly. Dib glanced around, "Well…yeah." She rolled her eyes, "You'd make a great James Bond villain. Idiot."

"Is this really the time for name calling?" he said annoyed.

"All the time is the right time when the boy made for his brain is an idiot!"

"Shut up Gaz! OW!" he moaned when she hit him again, "Can we _please_ do this later?" he asked yelling at the purple haired girl, "We gotta kill Zim so that…so that we can take over the Earth!" He bit his lip, "We gotta take over because we're invaders!"

"Duh." She said simply. He found it hard to think of this with such a casual attitude as the one she had. She had grown comfortable with the idea. She was able to function and have a…relatively normal life. She played video games, went to school, at junk food and watched TV. She did all the things a normal earth girl would do but…but she wasn't and Dib just couldn't understand how she could be so comfortable with being a freaky hybrid thing.

"Eh," Zim said, "Can I fight you to the death or are you two gonna keep fighting?" He asked aggravated. Gaz gestured languidly, "Please proceed."

"Wait!" Dib said putting his hands together in the time out gesture, "Aren't you going to fight 'em Gaz?"

"No, he was your enemy before you even knew about the Xingans so I figure its your territory." He sighed and nodded.

"Finished?" Zim asked. They had been talking so long the robotic spider legs were getting tired and he was sinking a little and getting closer to the ground.

"yeah." Dib nodded, "We're done. YARGH!" he screamed diving forward and shooting off laser attacks at Zim. The Irken shot back with lasers of his own. Dib rolled to the side his arm being singed by one leaving a hole and bloody stain on his jacket. Dib jumped to his feet and sprang over to his sister taking the second laser from her and aiming for Zim's face. The green boy retracted the spider legs. He dropped to the ground and only the wig was burned.

"Miserable filth!" Zim shouted and charged forward ready to attack again. Dib jumped to the side just as Zim charged past and kicked Zim in the pack. Zim fell forward on to the tile floor. His face made a noise much like a squeegee as he slid. Dib ran over and placed his foot on Zim's back. The Irken couldn't more, couldn't do anything. Dib pointed a laser at the back of Zim's head.

"This is it. This novel ends with bold printed THE END." He swallowed, "Say hi to the devil." Dib glanced around, "Erm…may hell bring you more pain than this existence," there was another pause, "And uh…"

"Just do it already!" Gaz said annoyed. They heard a distant noise.

"Do, do, do de, do de do!" Gir came skipping into the room wearing his doggy outfit carrying a bag of groceries. The green dog looked around. He studied Gaz and Dib and Zim. No one spoke for a moment. Then Zim shouted, "DO SOMETHING GIR!" The robot nodded, "YES MY LORD!" the robot over turned the bag of groceries and lifted the carton of eggs. He threw them at the wall and watched them all splatter. Gir laughed hysterically and raced out the room. They heard the front door slam and the laughter grow quieter.

"That was stupid." Gaz muttered, "Now do it!" she shouted returning to the topic at hand. Dib nodded. He stared down at Zim and noticed. The gun was shaking. It was shaking violently. Dib closed his eyes, "No better than him!" he said aloud. Then in his mind, "He came to earth to kill everything, so did I. He wears a disguise to hide what he really is, so do I. He's…he's loyal to his true home planet. So am I. He feels no remorse…" Dib stopped. "He feels no attachment… He doesn't want to help…He's only interested in a body count…He's cruel and doesn't care about any repercussions. He's…

"Completely different than me." Dib said aloud. The feeling of nausea began to subside. Dib's eyes brightened, "He's nothing like me!" a smile began to grow on his pale face, "I am better than him!" Dib turned to his sister, "Gaz! I'm better than him! I'm not an alien monster. I'm human!"

"What?" Gaz asked her brow rising.

"I'm a human!" he said brightly, "I know I might have Xingan DNA in my chromosomes but I am HUMAN! In my heart I'm human. He tossed the gun to the side, "I'm too good for this. Gaz tell the Xingans they can have this planet if they go through me first." Before he took his foot off zim he ground his heal in the alien's back, "And I'm going to protect this planet from ALL aliens. Especially you Zim." With that he lifted his boot and walked out.

Gaz's eyes were wide with rage, "What? You can't do this Dib!" she screamed after him, "YOU CANT!" the girl looked around frantically. She grabbed the laser and aimed it at Zim. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She did it again and again.

"What's wrong with this thing?"

"Ah that was one of the lasers I was fixing." He said slowly getting to his feet, "Now, defense systems activate! Remove the Xingan!"

"Why didn't you just use those when you got the tape off your mouth?"

"It would have ruined the chapter." He said simply to Gaz and the more logical audience members.

Dib walked down the street with a new found appreciation for everything around him. The sky was such a good color, the air smelled sweet and the people…well they were there living their lives. Suddenly an open soda can hit Dib. His eyes widened. Dib looked to the passing vehicle, which it had come from. A kid from his school (that's right s-c-h-o-o-l) was leaning out the window laughing. Dib glared and had to keep reminding himself that he still would fight for them. Dib stepped in to random shop to wash his jacket. The familiar scent of disinfectant and ink filled his nostrils.

"Welcome back kid." A female voice said. Dib looked up at a pierced girl with pink hair sitting behind a desk reading a magazine. Dib looked around at the walls covered in WB characters pictures, tribal symbols and poloroids. This seemed like a good place to be at the moment.

"Thanks," Dib said absently as he studied the wall of poloroids. Even if his body was something completely different from what he had always assumed it was didn't mean he was a different person. Just because he was changed in some ways didn't mean everything would be different forever. He was Dib. That's all. It didn't really matter who created him and for what. He was himself and no one could take that from him. Dib placed his finger on a picture, "that one."

THE END 

Only it's not really the end. I've got a prologue planned out. Its set a couple of years in the future and is a Dib POV. I wont say anymore. I'll save it for the chapter itself. I hope nobody feels cheated that this ended up being a journey of self discovery and not an insane human killin' rampage of awesome bloodshed and pain YAH! GIVING THOSE WHO BEEN MEAN EXACTLY WHAT THEY DESERVE! WHOO! YEAH!

No. That's not really my style. I'm a very internal conflict oriented writer. Sorry. Well please review. Prologue coming soon!

Invading Angel


	8. Epilouge

Hi readers. Here's something I didn't know. Typing in first person is fricking hard! I couldn't do it! So I went with the easies way I could think of and still keep this chapter Dib POV a journal entry. So here it is:

_**THE PROLOGUE**_

Dear Log:

It's been a long time… I don't think Gaz will ever forgive me. I suppose in her eyes I am past redemption. To her I am the lowest of the low. I am worse than a human. I am a human sympathizer, or a human wannabe. I don't mind.

Looking in the mirror at my tall lanky frame its obvious that many years have past but it doesn't feel like that. It still feels like just last weekend I got my first piercing. It seems so little time has past since I found out my true identity. I understand what I am.

Gaz just passed in the hall. She just cursed at me but what else is new? It's clear she's changed too. Not emotionally but she has grown so much over the years. Her purple hair has gotten a lot longer and she's matured in ways I don't like to think about.

It's weird to see the earth boys hitting on her and then watching as she literally hits on them until they bleed. It's also kind of funny. Yeah it's funny until she turns around and hurts me for laughing, I still laugh every time.

I do feel bad about one thing. Gaz will probably never accept her life here on earth. I used to see her just sitting on her bed for hours on end just staring at her necklace and waiting for some sort of response from them. They are never going to call back and I know it and she knows it. I have ruined everything. I know that because she tells me at least once a day.

God it's been so long the world has changed and grown. People are still horrible and stupid and refuse to know the truth! Next year I head off to college and its going to be great. I actually found a university that has a paranormal research course! It will be great to finally be surrounded by intellects almost as great as my own. Of course no one could be as smart as me and my great hybrid brain! I'm not sure what is going to happen to Gaz. I hope one day she will give in and see that even though the people suck and are stupid and bully those who have greater intellects who are forced to go to prom alone because the girls don't want to be seen with him and…and uh this world isn't that bad. I hope she can see that.

I better go. Graduation is in a few hours. I wouldn't miss Zim in that cap and gown six sizes too big for the world! Zim…that's going to be one problem. How do I keep fighting that monster from college? I suppose I can commute. Zim's just as tricky and evil as ever. Just last week he created a high powered magnet so that I would get stuck to it and not be able to stop him. It worked for a while too! Until I thought, "I know! I'll take out my peircings!" so I had to pull out my lip, eyebrow, and ear peircings. That evil monster! I never got them back! I had the coolest one with a swollen eyeball insignia! Jesus! Look at the time! Until next time,

Dib.


End file.
